Christmas Wish
by Fogged Tears
Summary: (Songfic - "All I Want For Christmas Is You") Wendy decides she has to tell Cartman how she feels, because he's everything she wants.


**A/N: **"All I Want For Christmas Is You" -- Mariah Carey

Well, here's my Christmas fanfiction! God I love Wendy/Cartman.... Enjoy (hopefully)!

* * *

**(I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There's just one thing I need **

**I don't care about presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree)**

Wendy rubbed her eyes as the sun came shining in through her window, letting out a loud yawn. Christmas morning... was it here already? She slowly got out of bed, not particularly in the cheerful holiday mood every other person in South Park was in. She changed out of her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a white top before heading downstairs, where her parents were waiting for her, beaming brightly. Wendy forced a smile as she looked around at the living room.

Her parents had done a magnificent job at decorating the house for the holiday season, and her eyes soon fell onto the alarmingly large pile of presents for her sitting under their beautiful Christmas tree. She didn't want to seem ungrateful... but she had no real desire for anything money could buy at the moment.

Wendy's thoughts were elsewhere....

**(I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true... **

**All I want for Christmas **

**Is you...) **

Wendy unwrapped her first gift: a CD that her and Bebe had both been dying for, although both hated the music, they were crazy about the lead singer who they thought was amazingly hot. Come on, spending $15 for a CD just to look at those pictures? Makes a lot of sense.

But a sad part of Wendy admitted that if she was given the choice of that singer or... strangely enough... _Cartman, _she'd want Cartman. She groaned softly when she thought over the time six years previously when she could've had him, but she'd foolishly stayed with Stan.

'_But he ran off with Kyle, didn't he?' _Wendy thought coldly to herself, that had been so embarrassing, when Stan dumped her to date _Kyle. 'I wish I could take everything I said to Cartman... all the times I called him fat, stupid, and racist... even if they _were _true, that's what makes him Cartman.'_

'_And that's why I love him.' _

**(I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I don't need to hang my stocking **

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy **

**With a toy on Christmas day) **

Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger sent worried glances to their daughter, as she was frowning deeply, wondering if they'd done a bad job getting her gifts. Wendy felt their gaze and put on the false, cheerful smile again, and they looked relieved.

'_But what good are these silly toys going to do me?' _Wendy thought sadly as she pulled a teddy bear out of a bag. She gave it a squeeze, and couldn't help but wish she was hugging Cartman instead of the stuffed animal.

'_When did everything change so much?' _She wondered mildly to herself, _'Why is Cartman the only thing I can think about?'_

'_Because he's perfect,' _she answered herself.

**(I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you... **

**You baby) **

Maybe "perfect" wasn't the best word to describe Eric Cartman, but everyone had their faults, and Wendy chose to ignore his incredible amount of them. After all, when it came down to it, Cartman could be sensitive and caring... some of the time.

Wendy grinned to herself thinking about what he was doing at this moment.

'_He'd be furious if I called... disrupting Cartman from unwrapping presents is about as safe as poking a tiger in the eye.'_

But she couldn't help herself... she wanted to see him.

"I'm going out for a bit..." Wendy muttered to her parents, who looked rather surprised, but didn't object. She put on a pair of snow boots and her purple jacket, as she headed out the door into the snow.

**(I won't ask for much this Christmas **

**I won't even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **

**Underneath the mistletoe) **

Wendy was shaking a little out of nervousness as she approached the Cartmans' house, pink in the face from both the cold and her embarrassment of what she wanted to say. As she knocked on the door, from inside she could hear:

"Mom! Get the door!"

"Can you get it, hon? Mummy's a little busy!" Her words were followed by dark swearing from Cartman, though as he pulled open the door he stopped quickly.

"Uh... hi, Wendy," he looked surprised to see her standing outside his door, and he quickly invited her in. As Wendy followed him into his house, before she could say anything to Cartman, she happened to glance up and see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"Hmm..." she commented quietly, and Cartman glanced up instantly, his face went a bright red when he noticed they were standing beneath it. But before he had a chance to say anything, Wendy leaned in to kiss him, and Cartman definitely didn't pull away.

**(I won't make a list and send it **

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick **

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeer click **

**'Cause I just want you here tonight **

**Holding on to me so tight **

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you **

**You...)**

Wendy's eyes were closed, never feeling happier. Also the added bonus that when she kissed him, he didn't vomit on her.... As she finally pulled away, opening her eyes slowly, she couldn't help but giggle a bit at Cartman's stunned expression.

"But – I – thought – you – what?" Cartman looked utterly shocked, to which Wendy just grinned more brightly than ever.

"Merry Christmas, Cartman," she said, her eyes shining happily, but Cartman was still just staring at her, disbelieving that that had just happened. Feeling as though she shouldn't hang around to disrupt his Christmas anymore, she turned without another word and headed back out the door to go home.

**(All the lights are shining **

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's **

**Laughter fills the air **

**And everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing) **

Wendy was in a rather giddy state on her walk back, and every time she passed by either someone out singing Christmas carols, or a kid building a snowman, her smile grew even more. Everything seemed ten times more cheerful now.

As she approached her house, she practically skipped up to the front door and went into her house happily, taking her shoes and jacket off, now humming to match her mood. Her parents didn't even comment... perhaps they were wise enough to not want to know what their child was so happy about.

**(Santa won't you bring me the one I really need - **

**won't you please bring my baby to me... **

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby **

**Standing right outside my door) **

Wendy had returned to unwrapping presents, though she hardly took notice of what she was opening, amazed she'd actually had the courage to do what she just did. Barely five minutes later, the doorbell was ringing. Pausing for a moment wondering who it could be, Wendy slowly got up and headed over to the door.

She assumed it must be Bebe, but she was wrong as she opened the door and saw Cartman there, panting a bit, as though he'd just been running to get there as quickly as possible.

"What're you doing – "

Before she even finished, he cut her off, "I'm ready this time." Wendy looked delighted, knowing what was coming before they leaned in to kiss for the second time that day.

**(Oh I just want him for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is **

**You... **

**All I want for Christmas is you baby...)**

As they released, Wendy held him still in a tight embrace, "I've always loved you, Eric Cartman," she whispered, still finding it hard to believe this wasn't just a crazy dream.

He smiled softly, "I'm yours forever, Wendy."

Without a doubt, this had to be Wendy's favorite Christmas.


End file.
